<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE RED FOX [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC] by Axoloteca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191908">THE RED FOX [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca'>Axoloteca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackdale, JUCIE, Jesse Blackthorn - Freeform, LUCIE BLACKTHORN, Multi, heronthorn, lucie herondale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JESSE´S POV, SUMMER NIGHT IN 1897</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Blackthorn &amp; Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE RED FOX [BLACKDALE/JUCIE FIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUMMER NIGHT IN 1897</p><p>Following the red fox for over an hour through the Brocelind Forest had been an arduous and unnecessary task. I had no reason to go after him, I was wasting my time, but at this point, what was time for living beings? A race against death? This concept meant nothing to me, I would never wasted time, there would be no goal that I would fight to death for, because I had simply reached it, and I don't mean the goal.</p><p>The agility and serenity of the fox made me curious, enough to follow him, in addition an unimaginable event had happened that changed my perspective of what was this year in which I only became aware at night. Since the golden eyes of the animal met mine without any prejudice or fear I knew that his soul was different compared to other species, he too had been condemned to be driven away by the rumors that spread about him. But I knew that foxes had a close symbolism with the afterlife.<br/>
In a dusty book in the Chiswick House library I could read that the Celts said that foxes know forests deeply and that they are great guides in the world of the dead. When I remembered this, I understood that the red fox that observed me for a few moments would help me, it would be my light in the dark, perhaps it would guide me to my father, whom I couldn´t know or won´t know because I have been stuck in the middle of life's door and death. And if this animal had the key to escape from this loneliness, I would place my trust in him without hesitation.</p><p>Just as I was beginning to give up my search, a wavy tail dyed red and white peeked out from behind some bushes. "There you were!" I thought, I ran as fast as I could but it disappeared, and in his place, beyond the bush there was a girl with brown hair and pale blue eyes walking dressed in a nightgown. A little ghost? She seemed to be between nine and ten years old, she was very small ... a sadness seized my body. How was it possible that death did not respect ages? Unfair indeed.</p><p>"You will never slayed me" she said. “For i am royal blood and will one day be queen and twice as powerful as my stepmother. And I shall cut off her head ”.<br/>
I held back a laugh as best I could because that didn't seem to be the Snow White story and she didn't seem to be a ghost, there were no diffusions around her and she was holding a wooden stick. But my laughter turned to horror when I realized that, what a Little girl was doing at midnight in the Brocelind forest? Here are all kinds of species, fairies or ghosts would come towards her. I would have to protect her and take her home, but when I reacted the girl was gone and I began to desperately search for her like the fox that had escaped me, the same thing that happened to me couldn't happen to her, she had to continue living.</p><p>Suddenly I saw the red fox that was cautiously leaning out of a hole that had been dug in the ground, he observed me, lowered his head and went away again into the depths of the forest. The light that was going to save me from my darkness was gone forever. Overwhelmed I approached the place where the fox had been, it was at that moment that I could see the girl again, she was inside a fairies trap, frightened she raised her arm to what seemed to be a white bone ... and it was not from an animal.<br/>
"Don´t scream," I said without thinking. "It´ll bring them"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>